


Let It Be

by RickGrimesLover1010



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6443608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickGrimesLover1010/pseuds/RickGrimesLover1010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl battles his demons on losing his brother.. and Rick shows his strength for his hunter <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Be

Daryl woke up late one morning, swinging his feet off the side of the bed. He rubbed his crusty eyes with a pounding headache from the sunlight beaming through the blinds. He rubbed his hands through his greasy hair, looking down at the bow that had killed many people and many walkers, and the one thing he could trust in besides Rick. He sat there thinking about everything he's been through. He was sharing a house with the man he once hated, he once wanted dead. The man who he had now loved like a 'brother' and the man who took him in for who he truly was, for his faults. To this day, he couldn't believe what had happened to change his life in the direction that he was heading in, but he was thankful because he is now being trusted and he is faithful to his family. The group, and faithful specifically to Rick and his kids along with Carol.

He got up and stumbled to his bedroom door, heading down the hallway to the bathroom, shutting the door swiftly in one motion then started the shower. As he waited for the water to warm up, he stared at himself in the mirror.. hearing everything Merle had ever said to him.

'You and Officer Friendly are like this now'

'You his bitch now?'

'Does Officer Friendly know that we were gon' rob the camp back there in Atlanta.'

'I didn't know he did that to you too, baby brother' 

'I can't go back there. I'm not welcome...'

'I'll do everything to keep you safe..'

He stared intently in the mirror couldn't believe he was in this state he was in. Merle was a prick, always have been. He was the first born, he was the one who got abused first. He was the one who was sent to prison multiple times. He was addicted to drugs. He was the one who left him in the house alone with their abusive father. He was left alone when his house bursted into flames when he was out playing with his 'friends' when his mother fell asleep with a cigarette in her hand and burned to death. He was left alone and was the one who was the punching back, his scars on his back proves that every day he lives. He knew that it was Merle's fault that he was handcuffed to the roof. He knew. Which is why he wasn't too mad at Rick, for doing what he had to do all that time ago. 

'Rick's done right by me, Merle. More than what I can say for you..'

'I ain't no-body's bitch. Certainly not his or yours..'

'Of course he did. You weren't there no more. Someone had to be his punching bag. Stupid bastard..'

'That's you're own fault. I didn't cut your hand off. You did that, Merle. Not me. You did that..'

'You didn't do nothing. You cut your hand off. You left. I came back for you. We all did. You did a stupid fuckin' thing leaving the prison with Michonne, just to cut her loose and then for you to take the fuckin'  
governor on by yerself.. and he killed you. I had to kill you! I had to fucking kill you! You were a selfish fuckin' bastard..'

Daryl opened his eyes to see himself balling his eyes out and he gasped trying to catch his breath. Trying to remind himself that only 'pussies cry' 'crying makes you weak' 'people would judge you for crying'. He kept crying softly, taking his clothes off, disgarding them in the hamper and stepped into the scorching hot shower and let it burn all over his body as pain was the only thing that ever helped him calm down. He stood there as his hair fell over his face and he reached over grabbing the shampoo that he, Rick and Carl all shared and washed his hair and then grabbed the soap and the washcloth and began to wash his body, wincing at the pain of the water but kept the temperature the same. As he was done washing he stood there allowing the water to just fall over him until the hot water, turned ice cold. As he turned the water off he grabbed his towel and dried off and stormed off to his bedroom. He shut the door grabbed a pair of clean boxers that Carol cleaned for him, and then his jeans and pulled them all on until there was a knock on the door.

"Gimme a min." He muttered.

"Daryl.. It's me.." Rick sighed.

Daryl walked towards the door, opening it and then pulled on a shirt and then his cut. He sat down on the bed putting his socks and boots on and sat there rubbing his face.

"You okay?"

"Fine."

"Oh- okay."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason."

"Okay?"

"Okay.."

Rick looked at him questionably and walked out and headed downstairs leaving Daryl up there. After a few moments, making sure that Rick was downstairs, he grabbed his bow and went down the hall checking on Judith. Seeing her awake and squirming, he picked her up and rocked her back and forth getting her to calm down. As Rick was downstairs watching Daryl on the monitor, intently he smiled as he always had a way with Judith or, "Ass-Kicker" as he named her back at the prison. After a few moments Daryl emerged from upstairs and saw Rick standing against the wall, startling him.

"How long you been there, man?"

"A few"

"Why 're you just standing there being all weird..?"

"How am I being weird..?"

"Yer standing there waiting for me.. Or whatever. I got things to do.." Daryl groaned in annoyance from his break-down from earlier and started heading towards the door.

"Daryl, whatcha doin?"

"I's goin' out, Grimes. Got things ta do."

"Like what?"

"Are you interrogatin' me? Are you an officer again? Am I under arrest? Did I do somethin' illegal?"

"Daryl.. What.. What are you talking about?"

"You's know's exactly what I's talking 'bout.." 

"Daryl? Are you.. hearin' Merle again?"

"What makes you think that..?"

"Answer me."

"I's ain't got ta answer you.." Daryl sighed feeling like balling his eyes out.

"Are you..?"

Daryl stood there quietly reminding himself about crying and forcing himself to think of something else, until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Daryl, you're my brother. My best friend. My person. My everything. I just need to know.."

Daryl still stood there, trembling at Rick's words that were spoken so softly in the direction of his ear and he felt arms being wrapped around him. As he fought his damnest to get out of the older man's grip, it only made Rick hold on harder. He pushed him away which only made Rick hold him longer. He felt the older man's hand run through his now damp hair trying to calm him.

"Dar.. Breathe.. It's me.. It's Rick.. just please breathe.."

Daryl fought more against Rick until he heard his brother's voice saying, 'Let It Be, Let It Be Baby Brother. There Will Be A Answer, Just Let It Be'. 

"Daryl.."

Daryl stopped fighting the urge and began crying uncontrollably in Rick's arms as he fell into his strong hold and wrapped his arms around the taller aged man as he smelt of fresh linen dried in the heated summer air. He felt Rick holding him tighter as he felt safe in the older man's arms. 

"It's okay, Daryl. I'm here. I'm not goin anywhere. I am here. I am always here. I'm not gon' let anything happen to you. I promise you that.."

Daryl then finally was able to calm himself down as he was being held by Rick and pulled back a bit and looked at him.

"I's sorry.."

"Don't be. We all got to let our anger out somehow and on someone.."

"Yer shirt's wet.."

"It'll dry.."

"I's sorry.."

"For what exactly are you sorry for?" Rick asked sweetly rubbing the younger man's cheek, brushing his hair out of his face.

"Fer cryin'. I's weak.."

"Daryl, you're far from weak. Each and every single one of us has been through so much shit that we all couldn't imagine. We all cry and I cry too. I may be a leader, but I cry. I cry myself to sleep sometimes. I cry looking at my daughter. Cryin' does not make you weak. You hear me? Crying just mean's you been strong for too long."

"I's don't like cryin' infront of people.. 'ts not me.."

"Yes it is. You've just never been allowed or able to show people your fear, your weakeness, your feelings, and who you are under this hard shell that you hide behind. That's what I love about you. You have shown me those parts of you more than once, in everything you do and say.."

"I.. You.. Love me being mentally and emotionally fucked up?"

"I love you and every part of you that makes you.. you" Rick smiled and looked into his eyes.

"You love me? No one's ever loved me.."

"I do. I love you. Carl loves you, Judith loves you. The group loves you. The community loves you. We all love you. You're family."

"But.. you's love me?"

"Yes, is that so hard to believe.. to believe that there's someone who truly loves you and would never leave you?"

"Everyone's always leavin me's." 

"But, I'm not. I haven't. I am right here. I've always been right here.."

Daryl halfway smiled, looking into the older gentleman's eyes as he was still in his arms and watched him intently to see what his next moment was. Rick leaned in slowly as his breathing was trembling barely inches away from Daryl's lips. His body shuddering and just as scare as Daryl was. He closed his eyes clearing his mind and gently planted his moist lips upon Daryl's holding them there as he wrapped his arms around the younger man, in a passionate hold, and he then felt the welcoming of Daryl's mouth opening allowing his tongue to flow smoothly into his mouth leaving a hot, lingering romantic kiss pulling Rick more into his personal space, not caring if people saw as they walked by. They made out with more passion then they've both ever experience with their previous lovers and feeling sparks igniting with every touch, gazing across their skin. They broke away and gazed into one another's eyes breathlessly.

"You's really love me?"

"With my heart and soul.."

"Like you's really love me..?"

"Yes, I do really love you. With every fiber in me.. I promise that."

Daryl smiled sweetly and kissed him romantically with happiness as he let his past rest in that moment and decided where his future was going to be.


End file.
